


[光公]水晶花冠③

by Mrryo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrryo/pseuds/Mrryo
Summary: 光公摸鱼短打集，自设猫男骑士光，剧透有。
Relationships: 光公 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	[光公]水晶花冠③

③  
Summary：随心摸鱼瞎写短打，大概是试探和互相挑明心意？可不要小看老人家哦！  
——  
观星室内，水晶公转身看向刚刚到来的光之战士，两人互相打了个招呼后，不知为何突然陷入了短暂的沉默。

半晌，光之战士难得面带犹豫地道：“其实我有点事想问你……如果觉得困扰，直接拒绝我就好。”

为、为什么突然用这种方式说开场白啊！

水晶公微微睁大眼睛，圆溜溜的赤瞳看向光之战士，里面写满了疑惑和一点点期待。

需要特地来和他讲的事情，应该是很重要的吧？也许和世界的未来有关，又或者是水晶都中的事情，难道是英雄又要续写他的冒险篇章？可大英雄才休息了不到半个月，如果这么急着出发，水晶公还是会试着劝劝他的。

还是说，是和他本人有关的？如果让英雄替他担心的话，还真是不好意思……

“那个——我可以在观星室做点东西吗？”

水晶公：“……什么？”

光之战士挠了挠脸颊，有点不好意思地解释道：“就是在这里做些从中庸工艺馆接到的工作……肯定不会是锯木头那种噪音很大的活计啦。”

“没关系，我并不介意。”水晶公微笑起来，毫不犹豫地同意了，“只是我有些好奇……为什么要在观星室工作？是外面发生了什么事吗？”

黑发的猫魅青年用左脚的鞋尖撞撞右脚跟，这是只有大英雄自己知道的、他开始紧张后会做的小动作之一。

“因为这里很安静……效率更高。”

他言简意赅地说道，抬手拨弄了一下自己长到有些遮眼的刘海——咳，好吧，这也是小动作之一。

不过这显然是谎话，因为英雄的注意力早就被水晶公勾走了；但也不完全是骗人的：观星室常年只有水晶公待着，这位‘百岁老人’现在又不似在调查团时那样活泼，所以房间里总是静悄悄的，至多响起书页轻轻翻动的细碎声音。

而英雄阁下最近经常带着浑身的烟火气来到水晶公面前，从‘我来了’，到‘我又来了’，最后变成‘我回来了’。

即使清楚彼此生命长度的差距，仍然想在有限的时光中留下更多回忆。他每次敲门时都觉得自己像个在新雪上踩出一串黑脚印的坏孩子，只是因为想要见到那个人，便一次又一次地打破这水晶牢笼中几近凝固的时间。

从刚刚被召唤来的短暂相遇，到后来或结伴或独自推开这扇大门，水晶公总是站在那副繁复星图之上，带着笑意转身看向自己憧憬的英雄。而在他含泪告别的瞬间，光之战士也明白了自己的心意，但沉重疼痛的身体太过累赘，只是伸出手挽留都那样艰难。

这一次，还有未来的每一次，他都将拯救谁，又将会失去谁呢……

“……！”

感受到手指传来的痛楚，光下意识轻呼出声。刚刚得到允许后，他便掏出个自己做的小马扎，坐在观星室内靠墙的一处开始缝一件长袍。谁知他只是走神一瞬，就被针尖狠狠地扎进指腹。随意地坐在一旁靠椅上看书的水晶公像是被吓到了，没拿稳的书本落在他腿上，‘啪’地自己合起来了。只见水晶公随手推开那本书，凑到光之战士身边跪坐下来，关切地问道：“怎么了？受伤了吗？”

“唔事唔事……”光之战士含着自己的手指口齿不清地说着，另一手连连摆动示意水晶公不要担心，而后用手帕随意擦了擦指尖道：“只是不小心被针扎了一下，连小伤都算不上。”

“还是让我来用治疗魔法为你治疗一下吧。”水晶公执着地向他伸出手，“不然你缝东西的时候也会觉得痛吧？”

虽然水晶公现在戴着兜帽，但他仰着头看向光的时候，宽大的兜帽向后稍微滑了一点。那双象征着亚拉戈正统血脉的红眼睛里盛满了周围水晶的辉光，光彩之中隐约能看到光之战士自己的模样，而他脸上被水晶侵蚀的部分露出来后也闪闪发亮，时刻提醒着光之战士某个事实。

光之战士银白的眼瞳紧紧盯着水晶公，被看着的人则恍然有种被猛兽盯上的错觉。两人同是逐日之民，自然都清楚狩猎与追逐是他们与生俱来的本领和天性。光之战士的眼神是沉着的，他自信且强大，足以一击取胜。

对视片刻后，光之战士那只常年握着剑、带着茧的手轻轻地抚摸上水晶公的脸颊，珍惜而小心翼翼地沿着水晶的纹路描摹。仅仅只是被温柔地触碰着，水晶公忽然觉得鼻子发酸，不想让对方看见自己的窘态，却又舍不得带着对方温度的手指。

“为什么还是习惯戴着兜帽？”光之战士突然低声问道，“为了维持你年长者的威严？”

说话间，黑发的猫魅收回手，根本不给对方反应的时间，又将受伤的手伸向水晶公。水晶公只得顺势握住对方的手，让指尖的光芒悬停在那个细小的血点上。

“毕竟我一直是这副模样，脸还是太年轻了……！？”

他话音未落，只见光之战士趁着他两手都在忙着治疗，竟然把手探进水晶公的兜帽里不轻不重地揉了揉被压折的猫耳朵。自诩年长的水晶都管理人大概是从未想到英雄会对自己做出这种事，在卸下防备的情况下发出了听上去很是可爱的声音。

“至少和我在一起的时候就摘下来吧。”光之战士像是没看到水晶公惊吓中带着羞赧的表情，淡定又心满意足地收回了手，“耳朵一直被压着很不好受，我知道的。”

水晶公还没缓过神来，只一味地应声，但很快他意识到自己即将失去能够掩饰自己真实心情的重要途径，刚要摘下兜帽的两只手紧张地攥住布料，僵在空中。

看着他这幅纠结的模样，光之战士鬼使神差地俯身向前，在水晶公唇边轻轻地蹭了一下——那甚至连一个吻都算不上。后者惊得向后一仰，几乎是跌坐在地上，恨不得把兜帽翻过来缝在前面，这样光之战士就彻底看不到他通红的脸颊和身上温度骤升的水晶了。

等了好半天，水晶公从兜帽的边缘小心地瞥向光之战士，然而英雄并不像他想象中那样游刃有余，在做出了上述一连串亲密动作后还能撑着脸颊等水晶公冷静下来。那个浅浅的触碰似乎超出了青年的预料，他单手捂着嘴，从脸颊红到了耳根，如果屋内更明亮些，只怕能看到他现在连脖颈都在微微发红。

啊啊，实在是太紧张了！居然一下子从起步跳到倒数了！

光之战士万分后悔自己竟然没有和桑克瑞德多取取经，就这么直接冲进了战场。对方的军队看上去很好击溃，谁知甫一接触，自己仿佛穿着纸糊的盔甲，不堪一击。

就在光之处男…...光之战士头上顶着足足1min的混乱debuff晕头转向时，水晶公慢慢站起身，单手按在英雄的肩膀上。

“即使是大英雄，也有很多要学的东西哦。”

猫魅声音极小地嘟囔道。

“……可不要小看老人家啊。”

Checkmate.


End file.
